a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a partial harness for a spreading head harness for headphones or headsets, a connection member for a spreading head harness, and headphones or headsets with spreading head harnesses of this kind.
b) Description of the Related Art
Spreading head harnesses are used to ensure a comfortable, secure fit of headphones or headsets on the head particularly for professional applications. The pressing pressure of the harness, that is, the pressure with which the head harness presses the headphone ear pieces against the head, should not be too great. The spreading of the head harness consists in that at least two partial harnesses are spread apart and accordingly rest on the head in different locations.
Known spreading head harnesses are spread manually before or after being placed on the head. In order to wear on the head, the head harness is opened or widened, i.e., the headphone ear pieces are drawn apart until the headphones or the headset can be placed on the head. Also, when worm, that is, during use, the head harness is still open in the sense that the headphone ear pieces are farther apart from one another than in the relaxed state of the head harness. The resulting tension presses the headphone ear pieces against the ears.
As a result of this tension, known spreading head harnesses tend to draw together or even to close entirely in spite of the friction in their connection members. This is considered disadvantageous particularly because, aside from the diminished wearing comfort, it is possible for hair to be caught and painfully torn out when removing the head harness. Another disadvantage is the need to manually spread apart the partial harnesses and also to manually bring them together again after use.